Birthday Baka
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: It’s Heero’s 21st birthday! But everything is going wrong! Can he get rid of the drunken Relena? Will Quatre ever forgive him? Will Duo and Trowa get off each other long enough to sing ‘Happy Birthday’? What exactly is the thing Wufei bought? Rele


Disclaimer: You recognize it? That means I don't own it!  
  
Authors note: No one should leave me alone to think after watching two Heero and Quatre centred episodes! *grins* Okay, so I'm obsessed with those two! What about it? *takes calming breaths* RELENA BASHING! Ah! Speaking of Relena, somewhere in here she says something about gay people being disgusting, but please know that I do NOT agree with that! It's Relena talking, not me! Would I be writing Yaoi if I believed that?????? Don't flame me for Relena's comments!!!  
  
Summary: It's Heero's 21st birthday! But everything is going wrong! Can he get rid of the drunken Relena? Will Quatre ever forgive him? Will Duo and Trowa get off each other long enough to sing 'Happy Birthday'? What exactly is the thing Wufei bought? Relena bashing! 1x4, 2x3, 5xS. RnR please!!!  
  
Key - {. . .} Quatre's thoughts  
[. . .] Heero's thoughts  
  
Birthday Baka  
  
***  
  
"Okay guys . . . I'm going to find Heero now . . . so shut up and hide!" Quatre said, growling the last part of the sentence.  
  
"Yes sir, Master Quatre!" Duo mumbled. Quatre shot him a death glare before scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Uh . . . where IS Heero, anyway?"  
  
"The last place I saw him was sulking in the back garden." Trowa answered, an arm snaked around Duo's waist as the two hid behind the sofa.  
  
"Thanks." Quatre said, walking towards the back door, looking back to the darkened room. "Okay, I will be back . . . don't forget to yell . . ." he said and slid the glass door open. He smiled as he spotted Heero, lying in the soft, green grass. "Hey gorgeous!" he called, walking towards the flat ex-Gundam pilot. "There you are . . . been looking for you."  
  
"Why?" Heero grunted.  
  
"Because I love you, silly!" Quatre giggled, crouching down beside Heero. "Jeez . . . it's absolutely freezing out here!" He added.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero! Don't stay out in the cold!" Quatre scolded, standing up, "Come inside . . . and I will make you hot chocolate . . ."  
  
"Hn."  
  
". . . I will put little marshmallows in it . . ." Quatre cooed, offering a hand to his Japanese lover.  
  
"Let me repeat, Hn."  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Quatre asked, trying hard to keep a strait face. Within seconds, he was face to face with Heero,  
  
"You know, there is a reason you are blonde." Heero growled.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Because you are a baka!" he said before turning away.  
  
"Heero! What have I done?"  
  
"It's what you haven't done." Heero replied as he walked away. Quatre quickly caught up with Heero, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, tell me . . ." but Quatre was cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs by Heero's elbow. The breath caught in Quatre's throat, and the sudden pain caused the small blonde to lose his balance, falling awkwardly on to the path.  
  
"Baka." Heero grumbled before walking into the safe house.  
  
As Heero made his way into the house he shared with the other four former Gundam pilots, a twinge of guilt shot through his veins. But, he didn't turn back for his Arabic lover, but walked into the dark, main room. "Where the hell is everyone?" he thought, running his hand over the smooth, cool wall until his slim, index finger intercepted with the light switch.  
  
"SURPRISE!" chorused a small group of familiar faces. Heero's jaw dropped.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Heh! Bet you thought we forgot, huh Hee-chan?" Duo laughed as he approached his friend. "All Quatre's plan. Been sorting it out for months now." Duo paused, "Where is Q-man?"  
  
"I'm right here." Quatre said from the door way as he staggered in.  
  
"Quatre . . ." Heero whispered. Quatre glared at Heero before walking over to the other guests. Trowa bounded up behind Duo, wrapping his arms around Duo's slender waist.  
  
"Happy 21st, Hee-chan" Trowa said happily.  
  
"Stop with the 'Hee-chan'" Heero sighed.  
  
"Okie Dokey!" Duo grinned. "So, yeah, were you fooled?"  
  
"Yes." Heero said, smiling slightly.  
  
Soon, all the party's attendants, minus one, were surrounding Heero, making it impossible to escape.  
  
"Hello Heero." Relena cooed.  
  
". . . Hi . . ." Heero mumbled. "Why did you invite her?" he whispered to Duo.  
  
"You don't REALLY hate her."  
  
"Wanna bet, baka?" Heero sighed. Duo shrugged and walked out of the group,  
  
"Come on, Tro' . . . lets go sort out the cake!" Duo demanded, grabbing his uni banged lover's hand. Heero saw his escape.  
  
"Uh . . . if you will excuse me . . ." Heero said, darting away and over to Quatre, who was sitting silently in a chair, rubbing his hand over his opposite wrist. "Quatre . . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look . . . I . . ."  
  
"What Heero? What are you going to say? That you jump to conclusions? That you can be so pessimistic that you think that all your friends forgot about you're birthday? And . . . jeez . . . and you even thought I, the one you CLAIM to love forgot. Thought you were smarter then that." Quatre said, his voice growing sadder with each word.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre." Heero said softly. "Forgive me, angel?"  
  
"Don't you 'angel' me! You hurt me, Heero. Not just by winding me and causing me to fall weird on my wrist, but more so emotionally!" Quatre scolded.  
  
"I am sorry, Quatre. What more do you want?"  
  
"Just . . . leave me alone Heero . . . I don't want anything to do with you outside of preventer's business." Quatre sighed. Heero sucked in a breath,  
  
"Quatre . . . no . . ."  
  
"Heero . . . just . . . don't . . ." Quatre said, standing and walking away from Heero.  
  
"Heero Yuy, you are a baka." he muttered bitterly to himself.  
  
"I could have told you that, Yuy." Wufei said with a grin.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Heero asked, not turning to face the Chinese man.  
  
"Not long. Just long enough to see Winner walking away and you talk to yourself."  
  
"Well . . . Wufei . . . you have two seconds before you get a gun in your ribs."  
  
"Heero . . . just . . . listen . . ." "What Chang?" Heero asked reluctantly.  
  
"Winner will come around. Don't worry." Wufei said sympathetically. Heero's eyes widened. Did Wufei just give sympathy? Couldn't have been . . .  
  
"Uh . . . thanks . . ."  
  
"Uh huh . . ." Wufei said before walking off towards the party.  
  
***  
  
"Duo? Where have you stacked the presents?" Quatre asked, not looking at the braided man, to hide the puffy, bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Over there . . ." Duo said, pointing towards the table where a small pile of gifts and a lavishly decorated cake sat.  
  
"Oh right. Thanks." Quatre sighed and began to walk away,  
  
"Q-man?"  
  
"What Duo?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh . . . nothing . . . I just . . . need to retract the present I bought for Heero."  
  
"What? The commitment ring thingy?" Duo asked, tilting his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Trowa asked, nuzzling Duo's neck slightly as he stood behind Duo.  
  
"Uh . . . it's a bit obvious . . ."  
  
"You and Heero broke up? . . . No way . . . that isn't possible . . ."  
  
"It is Duo." Quatre sighed. "Now, if you will excuse me . . ." he said before approaching the table.  
  
With a heavy heart, Quatre shifted through the gifts until he found the one he was looking for. A small box wrapped in light blue, holographic paper. He shook his head slightly and bit his bottom lip before pocketing the present. No use for it now, Quatre thought.  
  
"I'm not going to give up on you, Quatre." A familiar voice said from behind Quatre.  
  
"Leave me alone." Quatre replied quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
Quatre turned around to face his ex.  
  
"Look, just . . . go enjoy your party . . ." Quatre sighed, trying to walk past Heero. Heero shot his arm out, blocking the blonde's path.  
  
"I can't. Not knowing I have upset you. Not knowing I can no longer call you my own."  
  
"Well . . . whose fault is that?" Quatre hissed, trying to move past again, only to fail from Heero's quick reflexes. "Let me go."  
  
"Not until you talk to me!"  
  
"You're going to be waiting awhile."  
  
Heero sighed; he knew that for now, he was defeated.  
  
"Fine." Heero growled, before storming off. Heero had only gotten a few steps away from the blonde, when he encountered another one.  
  
"Heero!" Relena screeched.  
  
". . . Hi . . ."  
  
"Are you done with Quatre?" She asked, hopeful.  
  
"More like he's done with me." Heero sighed.  
  
"Oh Heero!" Relena said, locking her arms around his shoulders, "Then you can go back to loving me!" She said, squeezing him tighter.  
  
". . . Relena . . ."  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"Is it sunny in your little world?"  
  
". . . huh . . .?"  
  
"In the fantasy island you either live in or at least spend every other weekend at. Is it sunny?" Heero asked, trying to break himself from Relena's grip.  
  
"You're silly." Relena giggled.  
  
"Someone kill me, please." Heero mumbled under his breath.  
  
***  
  
Quatre moved through the party with a zombie type demeanour. Not taking in anything or anyone.  
  
{Oh Allah, I miss you, Heero.}Quatre's eyes focused on him struggling in Relena's arms. {I want to forgive you so badly, but something inside wont let me.} A sigh escaped his lips and he looked away from Heero and to the cream coloured carpet beneath his feet. But, soon his eyes found Heero again, who was still attempting to get away from the blonde, female stalker of the ex-Wing Zero pilot.  
  
***  
  
"Uh . . . Relena . . .?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yesssssssss?"  
  
"Have you been . . . drinking?"  
  
"I may have had a few of Pagan's special uh . . . drinks . . ."  
  
"Baka." Heero grumbled.  
  
"Hey! Heero! Cake and candles!" Duo called across the room.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, "Let go, Relena." Relena obeyed, finally, and Heero made a mad dash away from her.  
  
"Sit!" Duo ordered, pointing at the chair directly in line with the cake. Heero inspected it. White icing decorated with an abstract design of multi- coloured swirls. Twenty one individual candles were atop the cake, all lit. Heero sighed as the group began to sing 'happy birthday' but stopped abruptly. Trowa had Duo pinned up on a wall, hands held over his head, and kissing passionately. Sally cleared her throat,  
  
"Uh . . ." She began. Duo broke away and looked over at all the watching eyes. Grinning nervously, Duo and Trowa stole another quick kiss before joining the rest of the group.  
  
"That's disgusting! Gay people are so disgusing!" Relena suddenly said. She quickly shut up after all the eyes turned on her, getting especially evil looks from Trowa, Duo, Heero and Quatre. "What? It is!" Before she knew what happened, she found herself looking down the barrel of Heero's gun.  
  
"Heh . . . some habits die hard." Duo chuckled.  
  
"Wanna repeat what you said, Relena?" Heero growled. Relena giggled inanely,  
  
"You wouldn't shoot the one you love."  
  
"That's right. That's why I would have no trouble shooting you."  
  
"Grow up, Heero." Quatre suddenly said, narrowing his aquamarine eyes. "Put a sock in it, Quatre! Or you're next." Heero growled, turning towards his gun ex.  
  
"Go on then. Shoot me. I've got nothing to live for, so go on. I really don't care." Quatre replied, looking directly into Heero's eyes. Heero's mouth dropped open slightly.  
  
"Uh . . . back to the cake . . . come on Heero!" Duo said, breaking in. He grabbed Heero's outstretched arm and led him back to the table. "Calm down Heero." He whispered. Heero sighed heavily, putting his gun back to wherever it is he hides it.  
  
{I meant it, Heero. I don't have anything anymore.} Quatre sighed as the rest of the party sang 'happy birthday' quite off key.  
  
"Okay Hee-chan! Make a wish!" Trowa laughed. Heero shot Trowa a death glare before looking back into the flames atop the blue and white striped candles. Through the flames, he could see his blonde ex-lover, standing apart from everyone and looking depressed. Heero closed his eyes,  
  
[Birthday wish, huh? Okay, this is easy. I wish Quatre would forgive me. He is my everything and I don't know how I'm going to make it without him. So, yeah, I wish he would take this baka back.]  
  
With a deep breath, Heero quickly blew out the candles.  
  
"Whatcha wish for?" Duo asked.  
  
"You know the tradition! If you tell the wish out loud, then it won't come true, baka!" Trowa said quickly.  
  
"Baka?!"  
  
"Yes, baka! But . . . eh . . . love you anyway." Trowa replied, grinning. Duo said nothing, but stuck his tongue out at the uni banged man before walking away to help his dark blue haired friend.  
  
After Duo and Hilde had passed out a piece of cake to everyone, Heero found himself trying to talk to Quatre once again.  
  
"Quatre . . .?" Heero asked, biting his bottom lip.  
  
"Heero! Wanna open presents now?" Trowa asked, approaching the two.  
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad!" Trowa replied, grabbing Heero by the arm. He found himself back in the chair he was in before, now peering over presents. "I didn't get you anything, Heero! I want to give you ME for your birthday!" Relena giggled, her voice sounding more slurred then before.  
  
". . . Great . . ." Heero grumbled before picking up a package about the size of a shoe box. He checked the tag. Sally and Wufei.  
  
"Heero!" Sally called.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Before you open that . . . it was Wufei's idea! I had nothing to do with the purchasing of said gift!"  
  
". . . K . . ." Heero said carefully before removing the cheesy birthday wrapping paper. Underneath the layer of paper was a black, matte finished cardboard box. Heero looked around nervously, noticing the evil grin on Wufei's face. He removed the lid. The Japanese boy's mouth dropped open. A slight blush appeared on the Perfect Solder's face. ". . ."  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked, peering over his shoulder. "Oh . . ." Heero quickly replaced the lid,  
  
"Uh . . . thanks . . ." he replied. It did not take long for Heero to finish the unwrapping. Chocolate from Trowa (which he was currently snacking on), Relena, a ballerina Barbie from Duo (he could never give a serious present) and Wufei's present. But, nothing from Quatre. Heero sighed, "Thanks, everyone . . . and would you give me those!" he said, snatching the chocolates from Trowa.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
***  
  
{Wonder when he's going to realise he didn't get anything from me. Well . . . he did, but, I took it back.} Quatre put a hand in his pocket, feeling the present. {Hope I've still got the receipt for this thing . . .}  
  
"Quatre." Heero mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh . . . not that I care . . . but . . ."  
  
"Where's your present?"  
  
". . . Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well, Heero, you aren't going to get anything from me."  
  
"Really? Was that your original plan?"  
  
"No." Quatre said, looking away from Heero. Heero turned and began to walk, "Heero . . ." He spun quickly.  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
". . . Nothing . . ." he sighed. Heero felt his heart sink.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Quatre . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. And, look, I'm a worthless baka and I don't want you to be like this. I want you to find someone who is going to treat you right. Treat you better then I did." Heero said, swallowing his pride.  
  
"Heero . . ." Quatre began. "There is no one that could be better to me then you. Sure, you may jump to conclusions, and well, at times you are more of a baka then Duo . . . but . . ." he paused, glancing around the room with curious aquamarine orbs. Noticing Duo and Trowa going at it again, he chuckled, but fell serious again, looking back at Heero. "But Heero, I want you to be MY baka!" He said with a slight smile.  
  
"You . . . you forgive me?" Heero replied. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Had no choice." He smiled. Heero wrapped his arms around Quatre tightly.  
  
"Thank you, angel." He whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Quatre replied after a few second pause. Heero moved his face to stare Quatre in the eyes. He moved, brushing his lips against Quatre's. He ran his tongue against the Arab's lips, before inserting it into the warmth that was Quatre's mouth. Quatre replied by doing the same, but with much more force. Heero soon found himself sandwiched between a wall and Quatre's small but forceful body. There lips broke apart and they stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Miss me?" Heero breathed, catching his breath.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Quatre asked before pressing his lips against their partners. He soon moved his mouth, biting Heero's lower lip. Heero's hands moved, one tightening its grip on his lover's shirt, one running through blonde hair. Quatre's tongue trailed down to Heero's neck. A soft moan escaped from Heero's mouth.  
  
"Quat . . . Quatre . . ." Heero panted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Should we take this up stairs." "Can you wait until the party finishes?"  
  
"I'm going to have to, I guess." Heero sighed. Quatre released Heero from his arms and smiled.  
  
"Uh Heero?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was it that Wufei gave you?" Heero blushed,  
  
"I will show you later."  
  
"Ooh . . ." Quatre suddenly reached into his pocket. "I need to give you something . . ." he said, pulling out the box.  
  
***  
  
The end  
  
***  
  
Well . . . that was fun . . . lol . . . RnR plz!!! 


End file.
